


Sharp-Set

by Delphi



Category: The Old Guard (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: For Nicky, nine hundred years together still hasn't taken the edge off.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 53
Kudos: 540





	Sharp-Set

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Drabble Zone](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/) community on Dreamwidth, Challenge #194: _Need_.

_Yes, still._

Nine hundred years and the hunger's as sharp as ever. It will pierce his chest with a sweet pang or catch him straight through the throat. Raise goosebumps at the first press of its steel. Gut him clean and quick to the vitals.

Time can't blunt it, not when Joe's a walking whetstone. God in Heaven, the way he looks coming out of the shower in the morning or hitting the heavy bag. The way he smiles in the dark. The temptation of him lying on the sofa eating pomegranate seeds and reading poetry.

_For all their days._


End file.
